Paul X Gab
by e.lmn
Summary: Just don't please


"Ha! That's what you get for picking with your dick."

I playfully mock him as I lean back to the blackboard. It was simple, I'm always right and I just fucking owned him.

"Shut the fuck up Gab, her latest costume was hot and thicc"

Paul retorts angrily.

He clumsily sat down on the table and continued scrolling through his iPad. Now noticing, He wasn't the type to care much about how he looks. Sure there are times that he acts serious but most of the time he's laid back. Not that it's bad and all but It's just such a different atmosphere. Almost as if he was an entirely different person.

I put my iPad down onto the desk.

"Yeah, but it wasn't 'okay' enough to beat my well-invested and thought-out team comp."

I reply with a sly smile

"A team comp full of thots and guys. Yeah, very nice. And I wonder who's the big gae"

Paul says

"They still beat your sht taste waifus and most importantly, I WIN."

Got'em

"Fuck you, My equipment ain't fixed yet. Once its done, its surely going to be better than your team."

"Fine, let's pvp next time and see. I've been also working on a new hero lately and he seems pretty good."

"That's gay."

"No you're gay."

"Girls are great."

"Horny fuck. Spending precious currency on costumes that barely give any stat advantages."

"Costumes are GREAT, they also give exp and gold boost."

"That's barely anything fag."

"Fuck off. I like it and that's what matters."

Ending the conversation, Paul gets off my table and readjusts his glasses.

Fuck, he'd probably be dead without those glasses. Thick as hell. Heck probably thicker than bulletproof glass.

"Let's go down already. Sir might catch us in the classroom when we should be down in the canteen."

Paul tells me as he gets his stuff

"Wait, let me get my lunchbox first."

I get up and brush off the chalk on my polo. Damn this is annoying. I continue walking towards the shelves, brushing off my irritation and getting my lunch box and water jug.

"Oh yeah..."

I turn my back towards the direction of the sound, now facing him who is now looking down at the floor all weary.

What the fuck. Was he looking at me? That's actually gay. Wait no. Fuck that.

He looks different, all mushy and quiet. Weird.

"... that reminds me, are you going to the Anime Con this weekend?"

This weekend? I don't think anything is happening this weekend.

"Isn't this weekend a cosplay event rather than a convention?"

I question him looking all confused

"Yeah, but there are also some stalls around the place. I wanna look around and buy some stuff"

Paul says as he drifts his eyes away from me

"No way, you're dirt poor. You can't buy anything with the sht you have right now"

"I can figure it out when I get there."

I think I know why.

"Cosplayers?"

"HOT"

Spot on.

"Weeb. You'll never find someone."

I say mockingly

"Shut up... So what, you in?"

It should be fine. No tests on Monday so more free time for me.

"Who else is going?"

I ask Paul, wondering if we'll be the only people going.

"Diego and Seno. They'll be going separately though but we'll meet them in the con itself."

Paul and me going alone.

"..."

"So what?"

His voice snaps me back to reality. Why was I even in a daze? The fuck.

"Yeah okay sure..."

I answer immediately. Shit, I hope he didn't notice me.

I continue.

"... but in the case I can't find a ride, can I carpool with you?"

"I'll ask my auntie first but I'm sure she'll allow it."

Paul answers confidently

"Nice"

Nice. Time to check if I still have money. Not like I'll buy anything though...

"Hey let's get going now"

Paul calls me out and opens the front door ,waiting for me to follow but I can't seem to make out his face. What was he staring at? Was he smiling? The sky behind him was too bright for me to look at him properly.

Oh right, the sun. Recess has just started but the sun was already brilliantly shining itself to the world, as if it knew that everything will just look better in front of it.

Nothing could compare to what I'm seeing right now. Everything was just **beautiful**.

"Yeah, let's go"

I follow Paul's back out of the classroom.


End file.
